1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of retrieving moving pictures using joint points based on pose information for allowing a user to retrieve pictures including a desired person object or the pose of the person object from still pictures or moving pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional information retrieval method employs mainly a keyword based retrieval method using texts, as can be seen from web retrieval in the internet. However, as video and audio compression technology advances, it is necessary that the user can retrieve his/her desired information among large-capacity multimedia information.
The conventional information retrieval method can be called one of keyword retrieval methods using note to multimedia data based on a keyword. Also there has been proposed another retrival method using basic picture characteristics such as color, material, etc. However, the keyword retrieval method has a drawback that an available language is limited. Also the method has limitations in reflecting the contents of real multimedia data because it uses only the basic picture characteristic. In particular, since the objects such as persons are important content objects appearing in various genres such as movies, sports, etc, it is difficult for user to perform the retrival based on the contents of a person for which he/her desires to retrive from the person object, using the conventional technology.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems involved in the prior art, and to provide a method of retrieving moving pictures using joint points based on pose information, which can extract and represent joint points on joint point models from pictures existing in a desired major person the user desires among larger-capacity moving pictures/still pictures which are objects for retrieval, and retrives the person object using the extracted joint points.
To achieve the above object, the method of retrieving moving pictures using joint points based on pose information according to the present invention comprises the steps of extracting and expressing joint points for the joint point model against pictures where a major person exists from moving pictures or still pictures which are the object of retrieval by means of joint points model based indexing apparatus, and retrieving the person object according to the joint points extracted by said joint point model based indexing apparatus.
The present invention can be applied to all the other objects having joint points characteristic, for example animals such as hoarse, lion, etc., as well as person or personified objects.